The present invention pertains to the field of jet technology, primarily to jet devices for producing a vacuum and for evacuation of various gaseous and gas-vapor mediums. The invention is applicable in various industrial processes, for example for the vacuum distillation of oil stock in rectifying columns.
A liquid-gas ejector is known, which has a nozzle, a receiving chamber, a mixing chamber and a diffuser (see, for example, SU, Certificate of authorship, 1305445, cl. P 04 F 5/04).
This jet device has a complicated design, that results in high specific consumption of materials. It also has a relatively low efficiency factor.
The closest analogue of the ejector introduced in the present invention is a liquid-gas jet ejector having a distribution chamber with nozzles, a receiving chamber, a mixing chamber and a discharge chamber, wherein each mixing chamber is placed in alignment with its nozzle (see Sokolov E. Y. and Zinger N. M. Jet apparatus, M., Energy 1970, page 228-229).
The given liquid-gas ejector can provide evacuation of gaseous and gas-vapor mediums, however it has a relatively low efficiency factor since the geometry of its elements is nonoptimal and unsuitable for simultaneous evacuation of gas-vapor mediums and generation of a vacuum in the evacuated reservoir.